The Leopard's Fangs (Tiger Troops episode, Thevideotour1's version)
(Stewie is watching his favorite TV show, but is interrupted by the sound of Peter and Chris doing something dumb) * Both: Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! * Stewie Griffin: What is that? What's going on? * Both: Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! Unga Bunga! * Brian Griffin: Peter, what are you doing here? * Peter Griffin: Playing Unga Bunga. It's the championship. * Stewie Griffin: Go away! This is why Zillow estimates our house $4.00. * Brian Griffin: What the hell is Unga Bunga? * Peter Griffin: Two guys run at each other with mattresses. Um, and that's the kind of it. * Chris Griffin: Stop explaining it to the dog! Let's do this! * (Peter and Chris begin playing Unga Bunga, but destroy the radio, stereo box and lamp) * Stewie Griffin: (gets really annoyed) Stop this! I'm trying to watch my program! * (Peter ignores Stewie and continues playing Unga Bunga) * Peter Griffin: Oh, Chris, look! Mum's naked! * Chris Griffin: Where? * (Peter pushes Chris with the mattress really hard) * Peter Griffin: You creep. * (Chris incidentally breaks the TV that Stewie is watching and Stewie becomes shocked) * Stewie Griffin: No! * (Lois comes in to see something after Peter and Chris were playing Unga Bunga) * Lois Griffin: Peter, what's going on in----- * (Peter pushes Lois with a mattress) * Peter Griffin: Unga Bunga! * Stewie Griffin: (gets really frustrated) You imbeciles! You ruined my night! I ask for one fact in this house! * Brian Griffin: (tries to calm Stewie down) Stewie, just watch your show upstairs. * Stewie Griffin: I don't want to watch it upstairs on the small TV, I want to watch it downstairs on the big TV. * (Stewie throws a temper tantrum as a result of this) * Stewie Griffin: I WANT TO WATCH MY SHOW I SAW ON THE TELEVISION!! * (Stewie weeps and pounds on the floor and Lois sees Stewie in a temper tantrum) * Lois Griffin: Oh, dear. Stewie's having a tantrum. * (Lois tries to pick Stewie up) * Lois Griffin: Come here, darling. * (Stewie bites Lois' thumb) * Lois Griffin: Ow! Screw you, you little turd! * (Stewie throws a portrait of Meg on the wall and Meg comes into the living room) * Meg Griffin: What's all that noise? * (Stewie tries to warn Meg that Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV, but Meg thinks what Stewie is saying) * Meg Griffin: Aw, do you want a hug from your big sister? * (Stewie hits Meg's nose really hard) * Meg Griffin: Ow! * (Later, Lois puts Stewie in his room as a timeout for what he did so) * Lois Griffin: (losing her temper) You've earned yourself a timeout, young man. Now you stay in here until you can behave. * (Lois locks the door) * Stewie Griffin: (upset) I hate you! You always ruin everything! God, it's a family of idiots! I wish...I wish I was never born! * (Stewie sees Rupert trying to cheer him up) * Stewie Griffin: Not tonight, Rupert. I'm much too upset.